Pariah Dark
Appearing as the main antagonist in the movie "Reign Storm", Pariah Dark is the King of all Ghosts, with control of the powerful Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. While wearing both of these items, Pariah Dark has near limitless power. He commands the Fright Knight as well as an army of Skeletal ghosts. Very powerful foe, but more interested in becoming king than defeating his enemies. He is voiced by Golden Globe-nominee Brian Cox (Red, Manhunter, The Bourne Identity, Trick 'r Treat, The Ring) History It was revealed that before Danny became a ghost, before nearly all the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone were even spawned, a ghost named Pariah Dark was the most powerful and dangerous ghost in the Ghost Zone. He was once the king of all ghosts, and the Fright Knight was his servant. Pariah was apparently a tyrant and ruled the Ghost Zone with an iron hand. When Pariah had the two treasures, the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, which give the bearer tremendous, if not unlimited, ability and potential power. It is unclear if the Crown of Fire imbues with wearers with powers regardless of whether they also wear the Ring of Rage. However it is certain that the power of the Ring of Rage is useless unless worn in tandem with the Crown. With both of these items, Pariah seemed to be able to do virtually anything. Eventually a group of ancient ghosts banded together to defeat the Ghost King. Their means of defeating him is not explained, however somehow Pariah's Ring of Rage was removed and sealed away. Also, his servant the Fright Knight was similarly sealed away, within a pumpkin as per his ghostly weakness. These ancient ghosts imprisoned Pariah himself in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and destroyed his kingdom, leaving behind only his castle where he would sleep forever. It is interesting to note most ghosts in the show's present day time appear to be at most only as old as Pariah himself, and no older. Most ghosts in fact appear much younger in both their looks as well as the time from which is logical that they were spawned. One possible exception to the age of most ghosts would be Clockwork, who's age is unknown or infinite. (Clockwork also wears a hooded cape similar to those worn by the ancient ghosts.) The ancient ghosts which defeated the Ghost King are no where to be found in present time, nor are any other ghosts from Pariah's time to be seen, again save only for the Fright Knight and possibly Clockwork. It is possible that the two observers, as seen with Clockwork, could have been part of the ancient ghosts. Appearances Reign Storm When Vlad Plasmius accidentally released him from his imprisonment to get his crown, Pariah attacks him, and was upset to learn that that Vlad had the Ring of Rage. He ordered his army and the Fright Knight to look for the ring. The army arrived in Amity Park in search of the ring, which was given to Valerie Gray by Vlad for safe keeping. Shortly after the arrival, Fright Knight put his sword to the ground to claim Amity for Pariah; if anyone were to remove the sword it would be a 'signal of doom'. Danny removes the sword without knowledge of that fact, and the entirely of Amity Park was transported to the Ghost Zone. Afterwards, Pariah realizes that Valerie had his ring and demanded it, which resulted in her sending it away via a missile for them to give chase and buy her time. Pariah eventually does get the ring, and begins his plan for world conquest. Danny, with the help of various ghosts and his father's ecto-skeleton suit, fights his way into Pariah's castle and confronts him. Though Danny begins to run out of energy due to the suit's unstable ability to drain a person's energy, he somehow manages to knock off the crown and tosses Pariah into the sarcophagus that he was imprisoned in earlier, Vlad locking the coffin before Danny passes out from exhaustion, and thus restoring everything back to normal. Other Appearances Pariah has never truly appeared in any other episode. He was mentioned in "Kindred Spirits", as an excuse by Danny for why he was late and in "''Livin' Large''", he is mentioned in "Infinite Realms," as his defeat is the reason Danny gained respect from Frostbite and his people. By the episode "''Phantom Planet''" he seems to make a cameo when Danny rounds up all his enemies when he seeks help to save the Earth from the Disastroid--though it could likely be an animation error or Danny may have set him free offscreen. Personality and weaknesses Because he was once king of all ghosts, Pariah has a commanding force, expecting others to heed his word or perish. Ruthless, strict, and malevolent, he'll force his armies on other places in order to get what he wants without a second thought. He seems to enjoy power and gaining as much influence as possible. He cannot tolerate those who oppose him. When he is imprisoned in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep however, it turns everything back to normal. Pariah Dark is also very arrogant, often underestimating his enemies. Powers and Abilities Besides the basic ghost powers, Pariah Dark can fire a red blast attack which was so powerful that it destroyed Vlad's shields and knocked him unconscious twice, something that Danny had failed to do and seems to have some sort of telekinetic power (shown when his thrown mace missed Danny, but then turned back and struck him on its own), though perhaps this is just a homage to Mjolnir, Thor's hammer in Norse mythology, which Thor used in the same manner of attack, he was also pressumablly the one who levitated the Fright Knights sword to him, as the Fright Knight doesn't posses that power and there was no one else around. Even all his basic ghost powers are on level beyond other ghosts, his able to fly faster, and is stronger and more durable than any other ghost, although not able to break danny's one hundred times stronger shield, he was able to drain 60% of dannys energy with on hit, when danny tried to hold it, and destroyed his duplicates with one hit each. He was also able to have take three of dannys one hundred times more powerful ghosts rays at the same time and showed only minimal discomfort, it took the remainder of dannys energy to hold the lid to his Sarcophagus closed. He also showed over feets of incredible power, long before he gain his ring (and thus full power), driving every ghost out of the Ghost Zone, summoning a army millions strong, and teleporting Amity Park, to the ghost zone. He also appeared able to change his size as it constantly changed from about ten feet to up to fifty feet in some scenes. In order to reach his maximum power, he must have the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. But even without his treasures, Pariah possesses enough power to instill fear in all of the ghosts inhabiting the Ghost Zone, and he can easily defeat Danny and Plasmius at the same time. The only other character that could possibly rival his raw strength is Dark Danny, but since they never actually fight, this will never be known. Trivia Butch Hartman has once stated in an interview that the DC Comics villain Darkseid was an inspiration for the idea of Pariah Dark. Since the Ghost Zone is as a matter of fact the Afterlife (which contains both Heaven and Hell), it could be possible that Pariah Dark could be either Lucifer or Satan or maybe their lieutenent who rules the Hell part of the Ghost Zone. Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Characters